


Can You Believe It?

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange hair…mood swings…ramblings and more ramblings and the ever pleasant “horny trimester” that is the highlight of every pregnancy :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Believe It?

Yunho stares at his furious wife, trying his damnedest to keep his face straight. It takes every single ounce of all his willpower, and sense of self-preservation, to keep the blank look on his face as he watches the fuming teenager storm around the apartment. Changmin grabs random items, picking them up, only to replace them again, usually accompanied by loud sound effects. He is incoherent in his rage, that’s how angry he is, and Yunho knows better than to say anything. Ever since discovering they are having twins, Changmin has become much more mellow. He is still snarky, but his behaviour is a lot more…soft, for want of a better word. Sweet even, but Yunho will never voice it because he will probably get a boot to the head for his honesty. Yunho is enjoying the change, but clearly it is short-lived if today is anything to go by. He winces when Changmin picks up an ugly vase, one of a myriad of wedding gifts, and hurls it against the wall. The abominable piece of glass doesn’t actually shatter on impact, bouncing off the wall instead and onto the rug, and Changmin seems to take this personally, howling his fury. 

This time Yunho steps in though when the four month pregnant male bends over to pick up the heavy vase to ostensibly hurl it against the wall again, putting his arm around his wife to keep him from picking up the object.

“Changdola, no. You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down? Have you taken a fucking good look at me? And you want me to calm down?”

“Um…” Yunho is at a loss, because he knows whatever he says will bite him in the ass. There is absolutely nothing he can say that will save the situation, and so he stares helplessly at his wife who shrugs him off with a disgusted grunt, crossing his arms over his belly, all while glaring at him.

“This is all your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“Your stupid friend married his stupid wife and now I’m the one suffering for it.”

Yunho wants to point out that Jaejoong and Changmin were friends long before either of them met himself or Micky, but he holds his tongue. If he doesn’t play this right, his wife’s fury will transfer onto him instead and he really doesn’t want that.

“Oh, I can see what’s in your head _Jung Yunho_. You’re thinking that I knew Jae before they even met let alone got married. But I don’t fucking care. I’m going to be irrational and I don’t care what you think. You hear? HAVE YOU TAKEN A FUCKING GOOD LOOK AT ME? I’m going to kill him. No, wait, killing is too kind. I’m going to disembowel him slowly… after his son is born of course but he’ll know that I want to do it to him because I’ll keep reminding him daily. Anticipation is the best form of torture. You seem to do it rather well in bed, I’m sure it’ll work for other things as well.”

Rambling appears to be another side-effect of this pregnancy. Both Changmin and Jaejoong suffering from it rather acutely too. Just yesterday afternoon, Yunho was treated to Jaejoong’s version of rambling and he has to thank god for giving him Changmin because at least the teenager is still somewhat coherent. His best friend’s wife on the other hand, could win the first prize in a rambling competition. He talked non-stop for a good ten minutes about Yunho still has no clue what, and a glance at Micky’s glazed over expression is answer enough. He is sure it started with him asking if Jaejoong had a pen, but then it went in directions that had nothing to do with a pen, and Yunho found himself decidedly lost. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Changmin smacks Yunho hard across the shoulder, shocking the older man from his drifting mind. And it is the shock that causes words to slip out before he can stop them.

“It’s not that bad.”

“NOT THAT BAD?!” 

Yunho winces as Changmin’s voice goes up at least two octaves in his disbelief. As he looks as his wife, he realises he is really in a hell of a lot of trouble. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have made up an excuse to return to the office. He should have poked his eyes out with a fork, because that is probably less painful than what the teenager can possibly do to him. He recalls disemboweling being mentioned earlier and he shudders, feeling a little sorry for Jaejoong. The man cannot have done this on purpose. 

“Are you fucking blind, old man? My hair is _orange_. ORANGE. Shall I spell that out for you? O-R-A-N-G-E. How many humans do you know have orange hair? I can’t even think of a single cartoon character right now with orange hair. That’s how bad this is. He even gave me a fucking bowl cut. I had to gel the fuck out of my hair before I could even leave the house. Do I look twelve to you? I’m not a fucking pre-pubescent boy. I’m a teenager pregnant with twins.”

And with that ends his tirade, as Changmin realises that yes, he is indeed a teenager pregnant with twins. Twin girls actually, who are probably wondering what the hell the ruckus is all about. He sits down heavily on the couch, wincing as his back twinges, the anger in him spent, a hand on his belly, rubbing it comfortingly, apologising to his baby girls in his head. He’s not about to vocalise it just yet, because he does not want to admit that he is wrong for yelling. 

Yunho looks down at the bowed orange head of his wife, and he has to suppress his laughter. A raven-haired teenager left the house early this morning, saying that he’s spending the day at the salon and shopping with Jaejoong, only to have an orange-haired boy come home at lunchtime in a rage. It is sheer coincidence that Yunho is home because his meetings had been cancelled that morning due to a family emergency, and he opted to work from home. He wonders if he dares to ask how the travesty even happened. He cannot understand how Changmin ended up with orange hair. But again, as if his wife can read his thoughts, the teenager answers his unspoken musings.

“You know we’re not supposed to dye our hair right? The chemicals or something being bad for the babies. But Jae found this stylist who uses natural products, and since he’s been practically frothing at the mouth for a change lately, he invited the man over to the Park mansion. That’s where I was this morning. I haven’t even gone shopping yet, and I need new pants goddamn it. Your babies are growing way too fast for me to keep up.”

Another unbidden reply plays on the tip of Yunho’s tongue, wanting to point out that Changmin has been eating for five lately, not three, but again he keeps his comments to himself. He hums in response, sitting down next to Changmin, not quite touching him, because he is still not sure what mood the teenager is in. His shoulder is still smarting a little from the earlier abuse, and he has learned to just be a little cautious, especially with Changmin’s violent mood swings. He can be an affectionate bunny one minute, and the next, a screaming banshee. Although this time it seems the mood swings are going the other way round as his wife shifts, stretching out on the wide couch with a grunt before laying his head across Yunho’s thigh.

“Ugh, I’m so uncomfortable! I can’t catch a break, can I?”

Yunho wordlessly picks up a cushion next to him and slips in under his wife’s neck and head, smiling when Changmin mumbles his thanks, before shifting around again, trying to get as comfortable as possible with the belly he has. It is not actually that big, since Changmin’s long torso keeps the babies pretty compact, but for a man used to a lean body, the changes he is undergoing right now is making him more irritable than usual. 

“Where was I? Oh yes, the stupid stylist. Can we sue him for emotional distress? Or maybe we should sue the Parks since we’d probably get more money out of them than the poor useless stylist. I’m sure he’s poor since he is possibly the worst so-called stylist I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing and therefore can’t have many bookings.”

Yunho drops a hand, carding it gently through his wife’s hair. Hair that is actually surprisingly soft despite the amount of hair product in it. He massages his scalp as the teenager moans appreciatively, before continuing.

“Anyway, Jaejoong _graciously_ let me go first because his baby was kicking up a storm and he was uncomfortable sitting down for long periods of time so I figured what the heck. Now I’m sure he was making it up and he wanted to use me as a guinea pig! I hate him!”

Changmin’s face is the very picture of a sulky pout, as he continues to rub his belly absentmindedly while making tiny happy sounds as Yunho continues to massage his head. 

“It’s fine, Min-ah. Really.”

“Lies. All lies. Why would you lie to your pregnant wife, huh?”

“You know I’ve never lied to you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be rational. Goddamn it, old man. HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAIR?”

Yunho gazes down at the teenager, wondering what it will take to placate his irate wife, his other hand moving up to rub Changmin’s shoulder before sweeping it down his front, fingers finding, and flicking against a hard nub, even as he continues to rub his scalp. He can feel his wife tensing, and he smirks, doing it again, this time pinching his nipple gently through his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Changmin’s voice is a little breathless.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“It’s not even lunchtime…” The end of that sentence turns into a stuttering mewl as Yunho swiftly undoes a button on his shirt, slipping his hand in the opening, pinching and rolling a very hard nipple between his fingertips.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.” 

Changmin tries to sit up but Yunho stays him, an open palm pressing gently against his heart. Satisfied that he isn’t going to move, he skims his hand lower, caressing over his slightly distended belly, sweeping down further to nudge against the hardening bulge, before skimming his fingers lightly back up underneath the shirt, pushing it up, exposing Changmin’s still somewhat tanned skin to his eyes. The hard lines of his abdomen are gone, but what replaces them is more beautiful to him. He continues to run his hands up and down gently over his wife’s soft skin, before once again teasing the puckered nipples, causing the younger man to moan again. 

“I want you, Changmin-ah.”

“I think that much is obvious,” comes the sassy reply as Changmin turns his head to nose affectionately against Yunho’s clothed cock, already full and straining against his zipper. He continues to nuzzle against the hardness, as his husband plays with his nipples, teasing him, knowing how much he enjoys it. He shifts his head to get more comfortable, tugging the cushion from under his head so that he has better access, turning his body so he is faceful against Yunho’s crotch, before opening his mouth against the bulge, running his teeth against it, biting through the material. He smiles as Yunho lets out a groan, his trapped cock twitching and flexing against Changmin’s mouth.

Yunho’s hands never stop roaming, knowing his wife’s body like the back of his hand. Knowing all his sweet spots, and making sure he utilises his knowledge to the best of his abilities because what started of as a way to distract his wife from his anger, has turned into a desperate need to have the man, right here, right now. Changmin’s hot mouth against his cock is driving him crazy. There are way too many layers of clothing between them. He moves the hand that was still clutching within his wife’s soft hair to his waistband, grunting as he pulls his shirt out of his pants, before undoing the button. He moves to pull the zip down, but a growl from the teenager stays his hand. He watches as Changmin smirks up at him, before lifting his head slightly, grasping the zipper-pull between his teeth, and dragging it slowly down, his eyes sparking wickedly, and Yunho can only groan helplessly. 

In the last two months, Changmin has developed a rather healthy obsession with his cock, sometimes even preferring to get him off that way with no penetration. His obsession cannot be underestimated because Yunho is witness to the teenager orgasming from nothing but _giving_ a blowjob. Two quick pumps with his mouth full of cum is all it takes to push him over the edge. His wife’s pregnant body is a mess of heightened nerve endings and his skin especially is extra sensitive. However, today Yunho wants his wife, not just his mouth, even as Changmin lets out a pleased moan as he frees his prize from its confines. His hips cant upwards involuntarily, even with Changmin’s head and shoulders pressing against him as the younger man wraps his lips around the swollen head of his cock. His wife is so good at this that Yunho needs to stop him after a few short minutes, if he wants to actually have his wife.

“Min, no. No, stop.”

Instead of stopping, Changmin’s mouth becomes a powerful suction tool as he clamps on, eyes glittering defiantly as he shakes his head as hard as he can with Yunho’s thick cock between his lips. Yunho pinches a pert nipple hard, moaning in tandem with his wife who is moaning around his cock, the sound reverberating in his throat, sending delicious flickers of heat right through his groin as his throat contracts around Yunho’s length. 

“Changmin, stop. I want you.”

“You have me,” comes the muffled response around his cock as Changmin bites down, dragging his teeth as he comes up towards the head, but never coming off it as he swallows him down again, teeth still dragging painfully.

Yunho winces at the teeth on his cock, constantly wondering at his wife’s need to inflict pain as part of sex. But he’s used to it, and he actually loves it, so who’s complaining? Oh yes, he is, because he wants more than just his mouth. He removes his hand from its pleasurable exploration of Changmin’s upper body, to pinch the teenager’s nostrils close. It is his last resort because the younger man is not cooperating. He watches as those deep brown eyes widen in surprise, and then his wife pulls off his cock with a loud growl.

“What the fuck? You didn’t have to do that.” Changmin is not happy. His cock is weeping in his pants. He knows because he can feel the dampness, and he wants to come but Yunho is being stupid. Well, if he wants to tease then Changmin will tease, since quick gratification is clearly not on the lunchtime menu. 

The teenager sits up, his previously styled hair sticking up at even odder angles, but in the darkened living room due to the storm raging outside, the orange in his hair cannot be seen, the colour closer to dirty blonde. Yunho is grateful for this, because while the orange hair makes his wife look cute, he definitely prefers not to think of the six foot two former supermodel as cute. Cute is really not a word that he would ever use to describe Changmin prior to that afternoon. And cute is definitely the furthest thing from his mind when the teenager walks over the stereo system, clothes rumpled, bulge evident between his legs. He fiddles for a few seconds before a heavy beat booms through the surround sound system, and he turns around with a decidedly shameless smirk.

He starts singing along to the song, as he swivels his hips to the beat, nothing feminine at all about his movements, because of the very wicked grin on his face. Hair problems are totally forgotten as Changmin dances for his husband to the sexy rock song. He pulls his designer belt off, the item a gift from Jaejoong. It is not really even a belt, merely a long piece of soft red leather, secured by a metal hoop. He snaps the length of leather between his hands, amused when Yunho’s eyebrow raises, even as his hand moves down to his cock. The muscles of his upper body are still very much in evidence, and they flex as he tenses his arms. Still moving to the music, Changmin drapes the material around his shoulders, as his fingers find the metal hoop, drawing the other end of the belt through it, and then pulling it closed, effectively making himself a soft leash. He smirks when Yunho makes to move off the couch, stepping forward, lifting his foot and toeing the older man’s chest, pushing Yunho backwards back onto the seat.

He starts unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, the soft leather hanging down his front, brushing his skin with each newly popped button, sending delicious shivers of anticipation through his body. His eyes travel up and down Yunho’s broad frame, as the man settles back, an arm stretched out over the back of the leather sofa, the other fisting his cock, eyes moving down Changmin’s body as each button exposes more skin. He shrugs off the shirt, keeping with the beat, before stepping up against the wall, back against it.

_Jitbarphin naeil…_

He lifts one arm over his head, laying his palm flat against the wall as he arches off it, hips pushed forward as his back keeps him steady.

_…heotdoen baramdeul…ilgeureojin paradaiseu_

He unbuttons his jeans, head tilted back, eyes half closed and his mouth parted as he gyrates along with the sinuous beat.

_muneojyeoganeun… baberui tawo…_

He drops his head, eyes heavy with lust, the sexy song thrumming through his body as he sings the last word to his watching husband

_…getaway…_

Oh yes, his wife has also become somewhat uninhibited. He has always been wild in the bedroom, but that was really more about asserting dominance, while he was unsure of himself and Yunho’s affection for him. But since knowing that his husband loves the very breath out of him, Changmin has turned into a teasing minx. Yunho watches with hooded eyes, almost drunk on lust as he watches his wife strip to the heavy bass beat of the biggest group in Korea, the song on repeat. The swaying red piece of leather against that tanned skin, with every move Changmin makes, is a beautiful contrast, the bottom half skimming the gentle swell of his belly. 

His mouth drops open when Changmin pushes himself off the wall, bending at the waist, arms crossed as he pulls his pants down, watching as the teenager snaps back upright, body curving somehow into an S-line, that naughty smirk still on his lips as he steps out of his pants. 

His wife had gone out without underwear. 

_Can you believe it?_

Yunho is tempted to answer the question in the song… 

_Can you believe it?_

No, he cannot believe it… eyes drinking in those legs from here to forever.

_Can you believe it?_

And then Changmin turns and Yunho almost comes right then when he sees the leather cord for what he knows is the pull for a length of anal beads. Beads that are clearly buried within his wife’s body. 

“Changmin!”

The teenager turns to look over his shoulder, his mouth twisting into an almost evil smile, though his eyes are coy. He steps backwards away from the wall, before turning and walking towards Yunho, cock bobbing with each step, but the man doesn’t notice, eyes only on his wife’s face. He stops between Yunho’s knees, staring down, smirk still firmly in place.

“Yes, old man?”

Instead of responding, Yunho leans forward, knocking his wife’s knees apart almost brutally. He is aching and he needs relief and clearly, his wife is more than prepared. The younger man is the biggest fucking minx on this side of the planet. He’d gone out sans underwear AND had anal beads inserted in his ass. Only his wife would do this. Only his wife. God, what the hell was the teenager even thinking? Or planning? Yunho doesn’t want to know. He just wants to fuck. 

He slaps at Changmin’s thigh, the teenager moaning in response as he steps his feet further apart, his breath starting to come in short pants, anticipation running high. Yunho reaches up between his legs, even as he leans forward, fisting Changmin’s cock tightly around the base, his grip is painful as he wraps a finger around the dangling cord, and pulls roughly, jerking the beads out of his wife’s body, thoroughly satisfied by the scream the teenager lets out in harmony to the end of the song still playing on loop in the background, his hips jerking wildly as his fingers dig harshly into Yunho’s shoulders. 

“Bastard.” Changmin finally spits out, as he comes out from his dry orgasm. His eyes are almost crossed from the intensity, as he looks down as his husband whose hand is still firmly around the base of his cock. Instead of responding, the man bends his head, and licks a long wet path up from his balls to the tip of his cock, Changmin shuddering in response, swaying slightly on the balls of his feet as more sensations rip through his over-sensitive body. 

Wrapping his lips briefly around the copiously leaking head of his wife’s cock, Yunho’s licks at the moisture, collecting it in his mouth, careful not to put too much pressure on it because he doesn’t want the boy to come just yet, and he knows the teenager is perilously close to it. His lips pop off with a soft kissing sound as he looks up at the younger man staring blankly at him, eyes completely glazed over. Yunho reaches up, a yanks at the red leather belt secured loosely around his neck, pulling him down and crashing their mouths together, giving the boy a taste of himself. 

They kiss fiercely, the first time their mouths are meeting that afternoon, and Changmin slowly crouches down to his knees on the floor as they kiss, gripping and clutching, reaching for his husband’s cock only to have his hand slapped away again as Yunho tears their mouths apart with a growl.

“You’ve had your fun. It’s my turn. Turn around.”

Changmin has to swallow the burgeoning moan threatening to spill out of his mouth at the command. He enjoys their duels in the bedroom, but when Yunho decides to take charge, is when his brain malfunctions and he turns into a willing pet. He turns around, gasping when his husband slaps an ass cheek.

“Sit.”

He doesn’t bother turning around, a hand gripping Yunho’s knees on either side of his body as he raises himself off the floor, and then stepping back to lower himself onto Yunho’s waiting cock, the older man guiding his body. He feels the head breach his entrance easily, his breath escaping in a loud hiss as he takes in the rest of his husband, tongue grazing his teeth. 

Yunho waits till Changmin is fully seated, letting his body adjust to the much larger intrusion than the anal beads soaked in silicon lube, before pulling the teenager back, flush against his chest as his hips rock upwards, bouncing his wife in his lap as their mouths grapple against each other again. 

Changmin pulls away briefly to wrap an arm around Yunho’s neck to get better leverage, twisting his body slightly, before fusing their mouths together once again, all teeth and tongue. Changmin has the familiar coppery taste of blood in his mouth, but it only serves to excite him more. 

The hot tight body of his wife gripping his cock so hard, juxtaposed with the relative ease of which it is sliding in and out of that pliant opening, pushes Yunho to the edge far quicker than he expects. However, he is ready for it, moving a hand to rub over Changmin curved belly, mentally apologising to his daughters for being so rough on their mother, before gripping the leaking cock that is flicking bits of precum with every bounce. He fists it, pumping hard and his wife unravels with a keening wail that echoes around the room, spraying them both with cum, as he comes explosively. Yunho grits his teeth, staving off his own orgasm, letting his wife ride out his own. When he is sure Changmin is done, he lifts him up, moving forward and manhandling him so the teenager is on his hands and knees on the floor before he pounds into him harshly, gripping at the length of red leather around his wife’s neck, but making sure it’s not choking him as he finishes with a hoarse grunt, emptying into the sated body of his shaking wife, who is ass up and face down on the floor. 

The loud rock song is still pounding around the room, and Yunho knows he is never going to be able to listen to this song again without thinking about this moment. He stays within Changmin’s body, regaining his breath when a voice tinged with mild irritation wafts up to him from the boy still lying with his cheek against the floor. 

“I can’t move.”

Yunho chuckles, pulling out of his wife’s body, as the teenager whines at the loss before bending over, manhandling the younger man once again, till he is able to scoop him up off the floor and into his lap. He leans back, as Changmin snakes his arms around his neck and lays his head on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

“My ass hurts.”

“Your ass always hurts.”

“Then don’t ask if I’m ok if my answer is so predictable.”

“I love you.”

“Of course you do.”

“Brat.”

“Old man.”

“Care to explain the beads?”

“I was going to drop by your office on my way home.”

“Oh…”

“Indeed.”

Yunho turns his head to press a kiss to his wife’s nose, nuzzling it before licking at his lips and then pulling back. 

“Do you think they’re alright?”

“Who? The girls? They’re fine.”

“How do you know?”

“Remember what Dr. Eri said? Listen to my body. I’m listening and I’m telling you we’re fine.”

They sit in silence for a while, Changmin singing softly under his breath along to the song that is still playing.

“So…what are you planning to do about your hair?”

“Fuck!”


End file.
